


"Afterparty"

by Sidomira



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Football, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Mocno inspirowane zdjęciami z Instagrama. Ja jestem pewna że po meczu i po tym wypadziku na basen MOGŁO TAK BYĆ





	"Afterparty"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madridog (Cirilla9)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/gifts).



Luka przymknął oczy opierając czoło o chłodne kafelki. Basen i normalna bielizna, na to mógł wpaść wyłącznie Sergio Ramos. Gdy teraz o tym myślał, nie mógł się nie uśmiechać – zachowywali się jak nastolatki, robiąc głupawe rzeczy po wygranym meczu.  
  
A mecz sam w sobie był piękny. Dwie akcje z Bale’m, kilka zabawnych podań z Ramosem, mnóstwo biegania i pokazywania wszystkim że fizyka, to jeno słowo – ot, pusty frazes, nie mający nic wspólnego z Luką Modrićem. Wszyscy sobie dziś dobrze radzili, a chociaż mecz nie był spektakularny i szalony, to było kilka akcji które sprawiły, że mimo wszystko nie wchodził w kategorię „leniwych”. Piękne trzy gole kontra ten jeden, który **prawie** został wybroniony to świetny wynik. Polecą punkty, wejdą ten jeden schodek wyżej.  
  
Uśmiech Luki poszerzył się, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś obejmuje go od tyłu i opiera brodę o jego zgięty kark. Ktoś był wiadomym ktosiem rzecz jasna.  
\- Wygrałeś, bałwanie.  
\- Bo nie podbiegłeś do tej piłki. Tam było parę kroków, skręciłbyś się jak normalnie i byś strzelił.  
\- Chyba nie zauważyłeś tamtych czterech innych osób które biegały naokoło…  
\- Racja. Niespecjalnie zwracałem na nich uwagę.  
Modrić parsknął śmiechem. No tak, czego on się spodziewał. Sergio to był silny, wielozadaniowy, pędzący byk ich klubu. Obecnie zaciskający palce na jego biodrach, z wyraźnie odznaczającą się już erekcją  
\- Szybki jesteś.  
\- Dlatego pierwszy strzeliłem dziś gola. A ty wcale nie strzeliłeś. - powiedział tonem dumnego z siebie dziecka Hiszpan, zaraz gryząc bark towarzysza.  
  
Sergio nie specjalnie był subtelny, choć zawsze się bardzo starał. Był raczej porywczy, gwałtowny i gorący. Luka oparł przedramiona o ścianę i pochylił się mocniej, podczas gdy jedna z dłoni Ramosa odciągnęła na bok jego udo – w sam raz aby sam właściciel mógł swobodnie stanąć między jego nogami i przycisnąć biodra do jego pośladków, niecierpliwie się ocierając. Luka ustawił się nieco wygodniej i westchnął czując na sobie ciężar drugiego mężczyzny, który postanowił cały się oprzeć o jego plecy.  
\- Następnym razem się z tobą nie zakładam. Po prostu cię będę brał, a jak zdołasz się wywinąć i _**cholera jasna, Ramos…**_  
  
Luka naprężył się cały, gdy korzystając z wilgoci i resztek mydła na jego skórze Sergio odciągnął jego penisa w dół, i ścisnął silnym objęciu. Już po chwili dał się słyszeć charakterystyczny mokry i lepki dźwięk dłoni energicznie obciągającej czyjegoś kutasa, by możliwie prędko go podniecić. Druga ręka również pracowała, przy pośladkach blondyna, póki co raczej nerwowo je ściskając i w miarę możliwości rozciągając na boki, co tylko sprawiło że dźwięki jakie dało się słyszeć, były jeszcze bardziej intymne.  
  
Modrić skłamałby mówiąc że siła i łatwo zauważalne napięcie mu się nie podobają. Gdy Sergio przejmował czasem inicjatywę zawsze to tak wyglądało – już zawczasu był zbyt podniecony na subtelności. I dobrze, bo Luka nie znosił długich i durnych, jak ze słabych romansideł, gier wstępnych które prowadziły do całkowitego zaniku podniecenia. Sam zawsze traktował Sergia dość mało delikatnie, choć uwielbiał testować na nim nowe i ciekawe sztuczki.  
  
Za co najpewniej mu się teraz Ramos odpłacił, bo przygotowanie jakie mu zafundował na swojego wielkiego kutasa, było zdecydowanie zbyt marne.  
  
\- **Kurwa.** \- wycedził i wypiął się mocniej by zminimalizować ból. Poczuł zaraz rękę na swojej piersi, która przyciskała jego drobniejsze ciało do masywnego torsu Hiszpana  
\- Sorry. Czasem mi się zapomina – powiedział rozbawiony Sergio, czym zasłużył sobie na ugryzienie w najbliższą zębom Luki część – szyję. Modrić umiał robić doskonałe skręty tułowia.  
\- Pilar cię kiedyś zastanie bez fiuta.  
\- Zakładając że wcześniej Vanja nie będzie musiała cię odwiedzać w szpitalu...z pękniętą miednicą!  
  
Luka słysząc to parsknął i zaśmiał się – co zaraz zostało wykorzystane. Sergio zaczął się poruszać, od razu energicznie. I chociaż początkowo bół był naprawdę upierdliwy, to dzięki determinacji z jaką kapitan Realu wkładał w swoją pracę, został przesłonięty przez ogłupiającą przyjemność, jaką niewątpliwie był szybki i mocny seks.  
  
Luka naprawdę nie mógł narzekać na kochanka. To że obaj byli mężczyznami znacznie ułatwiało sprawę – wystarczało zadbać o to, by druga osoba miała ten sam rytm, i była na podobnym poziomie podniecenia, co bezbłędnie się udawało zdeterminowanemu Ramosowi. Mężczyzna umiał świetnie wykorzystać swoje silne i wytrzymałe ciało, by w kilka minut doprowadzić ich obu do orgazmu, traktując partnera trochę jak źródło do wyżycia się, a trochę jak misję – zadanie które trzeba tu wypełnić. Doprowadzić do jęków i napięć, i problemów ze złapaniem oddechu.  
  
_Do skamlenia o jeszcze, tuż, tuż przed szczytem._  
  
Co ku obupólnemu zadowoleniu, wyszło mu wręcz wspaniale.


End file.
